


James and the HB badge

by Kaymardsa



Series: Moments and Memories. It's All About Perspective. [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bisexuality, Childhood Friends, Demisexual Sirius Black, Diagon Alley, Female Friendship, Fluff and Humor, Fluffy, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gay, Gay Remus Lupin, Gay-Straight Friendship, Head Boy, Head Girl, Hogwarts Seventh Year, Magic, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Marauders Friendship (Harry Potter), Minor Marlene McKinnon/Dorcas Meadowes, Minor Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, One Shot, POV James Potter, Queer Character, Queerplatonic Relationships, Sarcasm, Series Part 4, Shopping, cursing, dorlene, griffindor, jilly - Freeform, part four, playful fighting, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:20:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23286937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaymardsa/pseuds/Kaymardsa
Summary: James gets his badge.7th year supplies shopping.Just a happy short of your favorite Griffindors.This is a one shot that can be enjoyed on its own, but the mannerisms and relationships are based off of the multiple chapter part 1 "It Takes A Village" so if you want to see more of the budding relationships and sarcastic shenanigans that we all associate with the marauders, check it out :)
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Marlene McKinnon/Dorcas Meadowes, Mary Macdonald/Peter Pettigrew, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: Moments and Memories. It's All About Perspective. [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1658437
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	James and the HB badge

**Author's Note:**

> I loooove doing these shorts from these character POVs. If you want to see a specific event or character POV short in this series, please please please comment it. I get bored. But I love this fandom.

James sat _very impatiently_ at the kitchen table while he waited for Sirius and Pete to finish eating breakfast. All of the upcoming 7th year Griffindors were meeting up to go into Diagon Alley together in a bit and he was so excited. The idea of seeing Lily, preparing for the final year, and his preplanned stop into quality quidditch supplies were all making it impossible to sit still. But, to be fair, he wasn't really giving it that much effort.

"Calm down James. You're making me motion sick." Remus sighed without heat, a small smirk playing on his lips.

"Is this better?" James asked as innocently as he could while waving his arms violently in the air and bouncing his legs under the table so hard they made loud thud noises against the wood. 

"Much." Remus deadpanned in reply while Sirius and Peter snickered behind their toast. 

"Post came" Effie, James's mom chirped as she sat the 4 envelopes onto the table. Each boy grabbed their letter and opened it haphazardly. 

James felt something fall into his lap as all around him his friends were lamenting the amount of supplies needed, and how much work they were in for based on the list alone. He picked up the item with little interest and tossed it onto the table before turning to his own letter. It was likely just another quidditch captain badge anyway. 

Halfway through the list he noticed the odd silence that had fallen over the group. He looked up confused, and quickly followed everyone's haze to the center of the table where he had tossed the item. 

"Is that.....?" Peter started.

"I believe it is Wormy." Remus said as he grinned mischievously.

"Get that shite _out of my sight_." Sirius screeched dramatically as he threw a hand over his eyes, fake sobs filling the quiet room. 

Remus gingerly picked the badge up by the very corner, dropping it as if it had burned him onto James empty breakfast plate. He and Peter stared expectantly at James while Sirius continued to mock sob unrestrainedly into his elbow.

James picked it up and turned it over in his hand. 

_**HB** _

"It's a mistake right?" Sirius asked hopefully, though he had a big smile on his face. 

"Has to be. Or Dumbledore was tipped off his arse when he assigned them." Peter goaded. 

"Doesn't explain what Mcgonagall was thinking when she agreed...." Remus said with a shrug.

"Fuck you guys." James said, a huge smile on his face. 

Effies shout floated through the doorway. " _James Fleamont Potter! Language!_ " 

_"Sorry mum!"_ James shouted back as the boys all chuckled. 

James just couldn't wipe the smile off of his face. He was sure that Lily was going to get Head Girl. She had too. There wasn't anyone else in their year who even came close to deserving it as much as she did. And with the reality of the war pressing in on Hogwarts more every second, he would he able to help keep the students safe. Thinking about how much trust Dumbledore and Minni McGoo had in him was really quite overwhelming. He really didn't want to muck it up. 

_"James!"_ Effie yelled in shock and awe. "Is that.... Are you.... _Monty! Monty get in here!_ Jamie got _Head Boy!"_

The next half hour was filled with so much attention and praise it was almost painful. Even for James. He was so happy to finally be allowed to get on with their plans in Diagon Alley. 

*

They met the girls on the steps of Gringots.

Sirius and Marlene started a slow-mo run toward each other that ended with a weirdly competitive high-five that quickly turned into a violent kicking and karate chopping match.

Everyone just watched silently waiting for it to end, the other 3 boys all standing in a tight salute, but they soon realized it wasn't going to be resolved without intervention, 

Remus sighed and nudged Dorcas. "Let's get these two..." 

"If we must...." she sighed heavily in reply as they both made their way to rescue Sirius, who was firmly trapped in a headlock by a laughing Marlene. 

Everyone said their hellos, Peter and Mary a bit more enthusiastically than expected, and they were off. James showed Lily his HB badge and blushed furiously when she remarked that she was proud of him. Just as he had suspected, she was Head Girl, and they were already talking about plans for rounds and guessing who the new prefects would be before they had reached the bottom step of the bank.

"You realize how many pranks we are going to get out of this partnership?!" Sirius exclaimed excitedly, gesturing briefly to James and Lily. 

" _Yes!"_  
 _"Merlin..."_  
 _"Obviously."_  
 _"This will be epic."_  
 _We're going to be expelled for sure."_  
 _"I'm in!"_

All of the group seemed very enthusiastic and excited about this fact. Well, everyone except Lily... 

"No." Lily said firmly as she whirled around to look at Sirius. "No. No. No. That is abuse of power Sirius!"

James heard Sirius reply something with a laugh but didn't register what it was. Lily had slipped her hand into his and everything went a little foggy. 

This was going to be an _amazing_ year. He would make _sure_ of that, for everyone. 


End file.
